A typical image forming apparatus using a multi-core processor performs parallel analysis processing of data having a page description language (PDL) format including a plurality of pages by assigning different pages to respective cores.
For example, the typical image forming apparatus stores data of a plurality of pages on a plurality of storage devices, and assigns a page to be subjected to analysis processing and a storage device to be used with the analysis processing to each of the plurality of cores.
With this configuration, the typical image forming apparatus can perform analysis processing of data from different pages in parallel.
However, the typical image forming apparatus simply assigns a page to be subjected to the analysis processing to each core, and hence overall processing time may become long depending on a transfer rate of the storage device.